ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Underneath the Castle
Underneath the Castle is the 10th episode of The Omni-Knights. Plot Sir Cador, Sir Esclabor and King Lot were in the palace, with blankets. The gate door opened and Paul rushed in. Behind Paul was a huge snowstorm. Paul: S-s-ssoo cold outside. Thanks for letting me in here. Sir Cador: You could have gone Lava Lamp. Paul: Even he couldn’t have survived the cold. The good part is, the Troconneuse can’t attack in this cold. Sir Esclabor: Then we have nothing to do the whole day. King Lot: You could look around the castle. Even I don’t know the whole castle. Sir Cador: Didn’t they build the castle for you? King Lot: I inherited it from my father, they built for him. Sir Cador: Okay, let’s look if there is something interesting. The trio went down into the dungeons. Paul: I only see dead people here. There isn’t much to see down here. Sir Esclabor: Yep, I guess that’s right. Esclabor’s elbow hit a tile in the wall, and the floor started turning into stair down. Paul: So long for the boring day. THEME SONG Sir Cador: What do you think is down there? Paul: Don’t know. But it’s worth checking. Sir Esclabor: Yeah Cador. Even if there is anything dangerous down there, Paul will transform into a monster an‘ beat it. Sir Cador: Okay, I guess it’s worth trying. They went down the stairs. They were in a very dark corridor. Sir Cador: There is nothing here and it’s dark. Paul: Let’s continue walking. Maybe there is something interesting soon. The started walking for a short time, and then they heard somethingmove behind them. It sounded like rocks moving. Sir Esclabor: Okay let’s go back now. Sir Cador: Yeah. Paul: Ugh, okay wimps. They went back, but they couldn’t find the staircase. Paul: I’m sure we only walked about two meters when we left the stair case. Now we walked like 8 meters. Sir Cador: Okay... Dang it, it’s so dark! Turn into Lava Lamp or something. Paul: You know that transformations usually time out right? Sir Esclabor: Yeah, but you could make us a torch. Paul: Hm, good point.(transforms into Electromagnet) BZZT BZZZZT! Sir Cador: Ugh I hate those accidental transformations. Sir Esclabor: Wait, maybe he can make us torches by zapping it with lightning? Sir Cador: There isn’t wood or any sticks around here. Electromagnet: BZZT BZZT! Electromagnet lifted his hand, and blue electricty started spinning super fastly around it. The electricity created blue light, although small, gave them enoughh light to see. Sir Cador: Genius! Now let’s try to find wood. Sir Esclabor: I don’t see any wood around here. Only skeletons. Sir Cador: I will try to change my omni-weapon into a lamp or something. (presses buttons, and the sword constantly changes between weapons) Electromagnet: Bzzt bzzzt. They heard rocks moving behind them again. Sir Cador: Uhh, what was that? Electromagnet looked behind, and saw that instead of a corridor, there was a trench behind them. Sir Esclabor: I am pretty sure that was a corridor, not a huge hole! Electromagnet: Bzzt! Sir Cador: (holds a lamp) Okay, I found it-(looks at trench) How did that happen? Rocks were moving behind them again. Esclabor went to check it. Sir Esclabor: Guys? Um, I think we need to get down in the trench. Electromagnet: Bzzzzzt? There was a wall in where the continuation of the corridor should have been. Sir Cador: I guess we should go down. Electromagnet: Bzt. Electromagnet used magnets to slowly put Cador and Esclabor down in the trench. He started climbing down too. They went down. The skeletons they saw behind, stood up and twised their heads. Skeleton 1: Ah, it’s been a while since our last intruder. (spins head) Come on Nekros, take your sword, and let’s take those intruders down. Nekros (the second skeleton): (pulls out sword) Hehe, kill time! Notelex (first skeleton): Yes, it is kill time. The two skeletons ran and jumped into the whole. Meanwhile, with the good guys... Electromagnet: Bzzt. Sir Esclabor: We aren’t getting anywhere! This looks like the place where we were before. Sir Cador: Well, we need to find away out of here! And we can’t do it if the rocks keep moving. Electromagnet: BZZT! Sir Esclabor: Great. Maybe Paul can blast through the walls instead? Electromagnet: Bzt bzzzt! (creates huge electric blast) Electromagnet blasted the wall, and the wall broke to peices. Sir Cador: Great thinking Esclabor! Sir Esclabor: Yeah, now let’s get the heck out of here! Then the rocks in the wall started rebuilding themselves, and the wall was perfect again. Sir Cador: WHAT? Sir Esclabor: This maze looks more like a living thing than a bunch of bricks. Nekros and Notelex came, and jumped down. Nekros: STOP THERE! KILL TIME! Electromagnet: Bzzt bzzt bzt bzzzzzt? Sir Cador: Why is the skeleton living? Cador almost pressed the button to turn the the lamp into a sword, but Esclabor stopped him. Esclabor: We still need to see through the dark. (spins mace) We’ll take care of him. Electromagnet created an electric blast on his hands. Notelex: A Maighnead and two humans? That’s interesting. Nekros, kill time! Nekros: BLARGH! Nekros spinned his swords. He jumped to attack Electromagnet, but Electromagnet blasted an electric beam and Nekros broke into bone pieces. Notelex ran to attack Esclabor. Esclabor spinned his mace and smashed Notelex’s ribs. Then he used the the mace to break his head into pieces. Sir Esclabor: That was almost too easy. Electromagnet: Bzzt. Then, Notelex and Nekros’s bone peices started rebuilding themselves. They came back, exactly like they were before. Notelex: Did you really think it will be that easy? Nekros: HAHA! Electromagnet blasted another beam of electricity at them. Then Electromagnet returned back to human. Paul: God dammit! Let’s run before their parts rebuild! They ran away. Notelex and Nekros rebuilded themselves. Notelex: Listen Nekros, we can’t let them find it here! Nekros: Master kill them if they reach the room. Notelex: Well yeah, but I fear the Maighnead one will kill the master. Nekros: Let’s get them! The skeletons ran after the gang. Sir Cador: Keep running guys! Sir Esclabor: I know! Then, they reached a place that split into 6 different corridors. Paul: Now where? Sir Cador: Choose somewhere random, I don’t know? They chose a random corridor and went in it. Notelex: Now where do we go? Nekros: Don’t know. MUST KILL THEM! Notelex: Call the master. A rock creature came from the ground. Rock Creature: All ways now lead to them. Catch them. Nekros: YES SIR! Rock Creature: Good. The Rock Creautre disappeared into the ground. Nekros: Kill time! Notelex: Kill time indeed. The ran into the corridors. Paul: Guys, remember, we shouldn’t split up. Everything is moving here. Esclabor: I understood it! Is the Prototrix working? Paul: Not yet. The skeletons came back. Nekros: RAGH! Cador: Stay next to me. I’ll defeat them. (lamp changes into sword) Esclabor and Paul went behind him. Clashing noises were heard, and then, more rocks moving. Esclabor and Paul screamed. They were both falling. Paul: AHHH! They crashed down. Esclabor: Cador is still up there- The rocks closed. Esclabor: Oh that’s just perfect. A green glow came from the Prototrix. Paul: The Prototrix works again! Esclabor: Turn into someone! Paul: (transforms) Um, I’m not sure who I got. I think I got Velocityraptor. Esclabor: That’s great. Paul: Wait, let me try something. (a glow comes from him) Yes! It worked! Suddenly, the darkness cleared. Dark Velocityraptor and Esclabor were in a very faint glow. Esclabor: I thought that you couldn’t turn into that guy again! Dark Velocityraptor: Think again. Hop on, let’s get out of this maze. Esclabor jumped on Dark Velocityraptor’s back, and they dashed away. Meanwhile, Cador was caught by the two skeletons, and dragged to a room. Nekros: Ha! Nothing can defeat Esqueletans! Cador: Esquele-what? Notelex: Esqueletans, our species. We look like living skeletons, but that’s how our species looks like. Cador: That’s wierd. Hey, where are my friends? Nekros: The rocks in the floor opened. We also released the beast. (smiles) You will stay here. The master will take care of you now. A Vrachos came from the floor. Vrachos: You will stay here. A bunch of rocks locked Cador to the wall. Cador: Argh... Back at Dark Velocityraptor and Esclabor. Esclabor: This doesn’t help! We aren’t getting anywhere! A roar was heard. A huge green monster came behind them. The monster was humungous. It had the body of a polar bear, a long tail, and spikes on his back. He had a long neck, and his head had 6 eyes and sharp teeth in his mouth. Dark Velocityraptor: What the- The monster roared, and a sonic roar came from it. They both flew backwards. Dark Velocityraptor: Get back! The monster almost bited DV, but he dashed before. DV ran around the walls, and stuck his tail in the monster’s back. The monster just turned it’s head, and created a sonic scream blasting DV off. DV: Wh-wha-what? The monster ran towards DV and roared. DV dashed through the wall. The monster created a sonic scream and the wall broke. DV jumped at him, and clawed him in the neck. Again, the monster didn’t care. DV: Argh! What should I do to kill you! Esclabor: Maybe you shouldn’t kill it! It might help us get out! DV: Right! The monster created a sonic roar and the floor cracked. DV: Catch me monster! The monster kept blasting sonic roars. The floor broke, and they all fell in. Esclabor went on DV’s back and they dashed. The monster kept smashing the labyrinth. Back in the room where Cador was... Vrachos: Nekros! Notelex! The monster is destroying the labyrinth! Stop it! Nekros: SIR YES SIR! They ran outside. Back at the monster... DV: (transforms back into Paul) Oh great. The monster shouted again. Esclabor spun his mace and tried to attack the monster, but it didn’t hurt it. Paul: It’s indestructible! Esclabor: Dang it. Nekros and Notelex rised from the ground. Nekros: Calm down! The monster stopped attacking. Notelex: You two? Paul: Uh, yeah. The rocks in the maze started rebuilding themselves. Notelex took Paul’s hand and Nekros held Esclabor. Notelex: You are coming with us. They went through the corridors and reached the room with the Vrachos. The Vrachos put them in rocks. Nekros: Stenar, we got them! Stenar: You thought you will get the third gem here, right? Paul: What third gem? We got here by accident! Stenar: I doubt that. Cador: Listen, we are saying the truth! Nekros: Then why did you fight us? Esclabor: Because we wanted to get out! Stenar: I don’t believe you guys. Notelex, bring the Netvorian! Notelex brought the huge monster. Stenar: Netvorian, eat him. The Netvorian roared and approached them. Paul: Come on Prototrix, work already.... Cador: Okay, we are officially doomed. The Netvorian roared exetremely loud. The rocks cracked. Esclabor: Hey, I got an idea. Esclabor started moving his hand against the rocks. Paul: You don’t have a Prototrix dude. The Netvorian opened it’s mouth, and created an incredibly loud scream. Cador: ARGH! Notelex: Netvorians first neutralize their enemies using sound waves, and then eat them. Just for you to know before you die. The rocks started cracking even more, and then Esclabor smashed the rocks. Esclabor: You better find yourself a better method to eat your prey. Esclabor took the mace, and hit the Netvorian in the face. Esclabor smashed the other’s rocks too. Stenar: You won’t escape this place. The Vrachos created a wave of rocks to hit them. They flew backwards. Vrachos: I control this place. You can’t escape. The Netvorian roared again. Paul: Yes finally! (transforms into Lava Lamp) You are going down. Lava Lamp created fire balls. The Netvorian ran away. Lava Lamp: Apparentally you hate fire and strong lights too. Notelex: I’m not going to let you tell your evil friends about the third gem! Notelex attacked him, but Lava Lamp just jumped over him and fired lava. Notelex: AHH! Nekros: RAGH! (runs with his sword to attack Cador) Cador blocked Nekros’s sword, and then cut off his head. Stenar created stone waves against Lava Lamp. Lava Lamp melted them and fired a laser. Stenar blocked the laser with a stone wall. Stenar: Netvorian, attack them already! Notelex: They can’t. Very strong light hurts them. Esclabor: Paul, how about JUST GETTING OUT OF HERE?\ Lava Lamp: Okay guys, climb on me. Cador: You are made out of lava! Lava Lamp: Maybe you can change your weapon into something you can use to climb on me! Cador pressed the buttons, and it eventually turned into a nunchako. He wrapped it around Lava Lamp’s neck, and Esclabor and Cador held the nunchakos. Stenar: STOP THEM! Notelex and Nekros ran after Lava Lamp, but Lava Lamp created a huge blast of fire, and flew up through the ceiling. He melted a hole through all the floors. Then they found himself outside in the blizzard. Lava Lamp fired a lot of lava into the holes, and because of the coldness, the lava hardened. Cador: How did we- Esclabor: The maze is really big. Lava Lamp: (reverts to Paul) Let’s just return to the castle. Paul, Esclabor, and Cador went to the castle again. King Lot: How- Paul: Long story. There’s a huge maze under the castle with living skeletons, a rock monster and a huge monster. King Lot: Okay, come in and tell me the full story. They went into the castle. Meanwhile, down in the maze, Notelex, Nekros and Stenar were in a pool of lava. Nekros: Closed the hole up there, will you? Stenar closed the hole up there. Notelex: They will tell their friends about the third gem. Stenar: I’m too weak now to go outside and stop them. If someone comes, we’ll be ready for them. THE END! Aliens Used *Electromagnet *Velocityraptor (evolves into Dark Velocityraptor) *Dark Velocityraptor *Lava Lamp Characters *Paul *Sir Cador *Sir Esclabor *King Lot (short appearance) Villains *Notelex *Nekros *Stenar *Netvorian Beast Trivia *This is the first episode Paradox doesn't appear. *The episode is related to the Tortor Cult arc, although Velmenni does not appear in it. *Emily does not appear again. Category:Episodes Category:The Omni-Knights Category:Omni-Knights Episodes Category:Tortor Cult Story Arc